


Forget Me Not

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Epic Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gellert Forgets Albus, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Old Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert forgets his happy life with Albus thanks to Lord Voldemort's permanent Confundus Charm.  Can Albus convince him that they've been together for over one hundred years or is Albus doomed for Gellert to believe they were just friends?





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I need to work on Closer Than Brothers, but this Old Grindeldore plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone. It was very difficult for me to capture the intimacy needed to tell this story right. It took me ages of agonizing over finding the right words, but I think I managed to do it fairly well. I hope their elderly bodies don’t diminish the deep love that they still have for each other after all these long years. 
> 
> This could go along with the Closer Than Brothers universe, but it doesn't have to.
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry. I just wanted to post now! 
> 
> You might need tissues.

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.

.~.

Forget Me Not

.~.

Albus Dumbledore glanced in the oval mirror that hung in the hall just outside the Headmaster’s quarters.  Exhausted blue eyes stared back at him in the smudged glass.   After a long day of meetings and a mountain of paperwork, he was ready to face his current stark reality, which lay just behind the oak door.  In his right hand, he clutched a small green vial, the last of a potion he’d carefully brewed over the past few months. Hogwarts' Headmaster closed his eyes for a moment before he gathered his courage and opened the door.  

Madam Pomfrey met him at the door, her expression grave.

“No change, I assume?”  Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  “I’m afraid not.”   Then she glanced down at the vial in the headmaster’s hand.  “Are you still trying that new potion?  Albus, are you sure you don’t need my-”

“Thank you, Poppy,” said Albus, smiling his practiced smile at the nurse.  “I’ll take it from here.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and brushed past him, pity shining in her eyes.  After three years, Albus was tired of it, of the looks of pity from everyone from the students to the professors.  Minerva was the only one who understood, the only one who treated Albus like she had always done.  She had been his closest confidant after… after _it_ happened.  Some days it was difficult for Albus to go on, to live in this hellish nightmare, but go on he did.  The door closed with a loud click, enclosing Albus inside a stifling room that had once held so many happy memories.

Forcing himself to move forward, Albus approached the magically-enlarged bed and its occupant, coming to a stop next to the right side of the bed.  The elderly man lying in it had a pallid tint to his skin from lack of sunlight.  Unlike Albus, he was cleanshaven and mostly bald, with a few sprinkles of grey hair still on his scalp.  Crow’s feet framed his eyes and scores of wrinkles marred his once youthful face.  His teeth were yellow and brittle.  His current form masked the man’s former glory as one of the most powerful and famous wizards in the world.            

“Oh, hello.”  The man politely placed the book he was reading aside and addressed Albus.  “I’m told by the nurse that we are close friends,” said the man, his mismatched eyes boring into Albus’ blue ones. 

“Close friends, yes,” said Albus, the pain evident in his voice even as he tried to suppress it.  “You could say that.”

“What’s my name?”  The man gave a little grimace.  “I’m afraid I’ve already forgotten.”

“Your name is Gellert Grindelwald,” said Albus.  “With an emphasis on the _vald_.”

“Merlin, that’s quite a mouthful.”  Gellert considered.  “Sounds German.”

“Yes, you’re originally from Germany,” Albus confirmed. 

 “I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”  Gellert tried his best, but he couldn’t recall anything about the man standing in front of him.  However, something told him that he could trust this man, who subtly radiated power. 

“It’s not your fault,” Albus sighed. 

“Hmm, perhaps not,” Gellert said noncommittally.  He considered asking the man for his name but Gellert thought it might be even ruder to remind him that he didn’t know it.  “What year is it?”

“2001.” 

“I see,” said Gellert. “And what day is it?”

“Today is Saturday.”

“And I live here at Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

Gellert frowned.  “Do we have this conversation a lot?”

“Every day,” said Albus, the sorrow evident in his voice.

“Oh.  That must be terribly upsetting, not to mention inconvenient.”  Gellert quirked an eyebrow at Albus. 

“I don’t mind,” Albus said softly. 

“You look tired,” Gellert assessed the man in front of him.  “Your eyes are bloodshot and you look like you’re about to fall over.  You should sit down before you faint.”

Taking his advice, Albus took a seat in the chair at Gellert’s side.  “I was too busy to eat.  I forget I’m not as young as I used to be.  You never were one to sugarcoat things,” said Albus, his mouth quirking upward in a little half smile.  “Good to see that hasn’t changed, at least.”

“I’m also told that you sleep in an adjoining room even though this used to be your bed,” said Gellert.  “I know we are friends, but it’s not necessary for you to give up your bed or play nursemaid to me.  I’m sure that suitable care can be found, as apparently I’m not hurting for money.”

“While that is true, I prefer to take care of you myself,” Albus insisted. 

“The nurse told me you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  I’m sure you have considerable administrative duties,” Gellert tried.  “There’s no need to tire yourself out like this looking after me.”

But Albus stood firm.  “I once made a promise that if you were ever sick, I would take care of you.”

“Sounds like you got the short end of the stick,” said Gellert, shaking his head.  “You certainly seem to be the noble sort, to always follow through on your promises.  But I don’t want to take advantage of your good nature.  Am I taking you away from your wife?  Your children?”

“I don’t have a wife or biological children, but I do have many students over the years who feel like they are my children,” said Albus, smiling as he thought of his favorite students over the years.  Newt.  Hagrid.  Remus.  Lily.  Harry.   He was truly blessed with his long life, being able to influence so many young minds.  At least he had his work to turn to when it became all too much that Gellert didn’t remember a damn thing about him or their life together.

Albus knew he had to stay positive for Gellert’s sake.  The last thing he wanted to do was drag Gellert down into his bottomless pit of despair, so he pushed his feelings deep down and plastered on a smile like he always did.   

“You’re not married?” Gellert asked.  “Then why do you wear that gold ring?” 

Albus absentmindedly turned the gold ring on his left finger, fiddling with it as he always did whenever he needed a tangible reminder of their love.  “Because I vowed I would never take it off, not for anything in the world.”

“Hmm.  Did your spouse die?” Gellert pressed.  “You said you don’t have a wife.”

Albus just stared at him, unable to hide the sadness that lurked there.  He thought that after three years he would’ve gotten used to these conversations, but it never got easier. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”  Gellert quickly switched tactics.  “How long have we been friends?”

“We met when we were teenagers,” Albus informed him.  “You were sixteen, I was seventeen.  We instantly formed a friendship.  You came to live with your great-aunt in Godric’s Hollow and I lived just down the road.  Your aunt arranged a meeting between us and we took to each other at once.”

Gellert was still trying to put the pieces together.  “That ring looks somewhat familiar to me, like I’ve seen it before.  Since we were friends at such a young age, I must’ve attended your wedding.  Right?”

Albus turned away, not wanting Gellert to see the agony reflected in his ancient eyes. 

“I can see that subject upsets you.  I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Gellert sighed.  “I’m afraid I can be quite tactless at times.”

“No doubt,” Albus said dryly.  Then he remembered the vial in his hands.  “I brought a potion for you.”

“What for?” 

“I’ve been working on the recipe for months during my free time,” said Albus.   “If it works, you should regain your memories, at least for a little while.”

“You really didn’t have to do that,” said Gellert.   Didn’t his friend realize that he was giving him an out?  “The nurse comes to see me every day and I have my books.   It’s a little difficult to turn the pages, as my left hand has tremors, but it doesn’t bother me that much.  I’m old and I’m told I lived a full life.”  He shrugged.  “I’m quite content in my ignorance.  You don’t have to waste your time with me.”

“I made a promise once, long ago, that I would never leave you alone.” Albus’ expression softened.  “I will not break that promise.”

“Goodness, I hope I promised you something in return or else this friendship is sounding rather one-sided,” Gellert kidded. 

“You did,” Albus admitted.

“And?”

“You promised me lifelong companionship,” said Albus.  He tried to sound casual, but his voice caught on ‘companionship’. 

“You’re quite clever with words,” Gellert proclaimed.  “But I can tell from your intonation that you’re leaving something out.  For some reason, you don’t want me to know the whole story.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Albus said quietly.

“On the contrary, I believe it matters very much,” Gellert countered.  “You know, I think I’ll take that potion now.  I don’t know who you are, but I do know I hate to see you so unhappy.”  He took the vial from Albus’ hand.  “Bottoms up.”  Gellert swallowed the potion, emptying the vial, and returning it to his friend.  Then Gellert made a face, sticking out his tongue in disgust.  “Gross.”

Albus chuckled in spite of himself.  “You always did hate taking medical potions.”

“That’s because they taste awful,” Gellert insisted.  “Whatever you made me take was truly vile.  I hope it was worth it.  How long does it take before we know if it works?”

“It shouldn’t take long,” said Albus, but he was not optimistic.   He’d tried every day this week, to no avail. 

Gellert stared at Albus, his eyes searching for an answer.  “You worked on this potion for _months_ when you could be doing anything else with your time?  There must be something really important you want me to remember.”

“Yes,” Albus whispered.

“Couldn’t you just tell me?” Gellert tried.

“I’ve tried.  You never believe me.”  Albus looked down, not wanting to remember those horrible few weeks before he gave up trying.  “It’s just easier not to say anything.”

Gellert didn’t know what to say to that, so he remained silent.  He stared at Albus, wondering what it was about them that he’d forgotten. 

Albus lifted his head and caught Gellert’s gaze. 

Gellert was warmed to the core.  His friend had such kind blue eyes but they were clouded with grief.  Gellert knew he was the cause of that grief and he wished he could banish it somehow.   Then Gellert’s expression turned thoughtful.  “I think I remember something.”

“Yes?” Albus said eagerly.

“There’s a picture in my mind… it’s hazy... it’s a boy,” Gellert recalled.  “We were good friends, no… we were _lovers_.  He had the most alluring combination of brains and beauty.”

Albus’ eyes filled with tears and he began to hope.   

“Oh.  Is that, er, sort of thing not allowed between men?” Gellert asked, misunderstanding Albus’ reaction.  He really hoped it was, or else this was going to be an embarrassing conversation.

“Yes, it is allowed,” said Albus with a bright smile.  “Right after Voldemort was defeated, young Harry Potter and his friends advocated for wizarding same-sex marriage.   The Boy-Who-Lived used his celebrity status to bring about great change in our world.”

“Who is Harry Potter?” Gellert asked, once again feeling embarrassed that he didn’t know something that he assumed was common knowledge. 

Albus quickly gave a summary of Harry’s incredible story and the role that he played in it. 

“Forget young Mister Potter at the moment.  Do you remember anything else about this boy in your past?”  Albus prompted.

“The boy, he had the most beautiful blue eyes,” Gellert recalled.  “They were crystal, like the sea.  And he had vibrant red hair – I used to run my fingers through it.  I wonder what happened to him.”

“He never stopped loving you,” Albus choked out.

Gellert once again stared at the man in front of him.  It couldn’t be.  Then, suddenly, it all came flooding back to him.  “Your name is _Albus_.  Albus Dumbledore.”  Gellert’s right hand automatically clutched at the silver pendant that hung around his neck.  “We made a blood pact to always stay true when we were young.  We’ve been secretly together for a century.  I gave you that ring so you would also have a tangible reminder of our love.  I remember now!”  Gellert’s mismatched eyes danced with the realization that the man before him was the one he’d loved all along.  “You have the most beautiful soul of anyone I’ve ever met.”

Albus let out a small wail as he threw his arms around Gellert’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Gellert was overcome with a fountain of emotions, tumbling out of him like an overflowing cauldron.  Love, admiration, longing, exhilaration… but mostly love for this man.  Albus was his life, his reason for being.   Gellert tightly held Albus as he inhaled his familiar scent. This was home, this was where he belonged, here with this man.  How could he have forgotten?

Albus was still shaking on top of him, his crushed velvet lavender robes lightly brushing against Gellert’s hands.  “Gell, you-you didn’t believe me!”

“Shh, Albie, it’s alright,” Gellert tried to soothe his lover, gently entangling his hands in Albus’ long white hair.  “I’m so sorry, love.  So sorry I didn’t remember.”

Albus continued to clutch at Gellert’s neck.  “Please don’t forget again.  Please!”

“I don’t want to,” said Gellert, not knowing if he could truthfully promise that.   He scooted over in the bed, which was rather slow going with Albus in his arms.  “There,” said Gellert, leaving Albus with enough room to lay at his side where he belonged.  “Come here, liebling.”  Gellert pulled his trembling lover into his arms.   He closed his eyes in dismay.  He’d _forgotten_ Albus.  How was this possible?  What hell had he put Albus through?

Albus shook in his lover’s warm embrace, crying for the lost years, for the lost love between them.  “Gellert! My Gellert.”

Gellert turned him around so they were facing each other and gently wiped Albus’ tears away.  Then he softly kissed his lips, causing Albus to sigh in relief.  “Calm yourself, darling,” Gellert soothed.  “I’m here.  It’s really me.  I remember you, I remember us.  I remember all of it.”   

“But for how long?” Albus choked out.

Gellert was still trying to understand how he’d been put in this situation.  “Why didn’t I believe that we were together?”

Albus cleared his throat, trying to get a reign on his emotions, but it was difficult.  “Three years ago, Lord Voldemort – he was our mortal enemy - caught you with a Confundus Charm,” Albus explained.  “Usually they wear off, but when a Dark Lord casts a spell, sometimes there are unexpected side effects.  You forgot everything about our life together.  Lord Voldemort knew how to hurt me the most – through you.”  

“And why didn’t I believe you when you told me the truth?” Gellert asked, dreading the answer.

“Voldemort’s spell erased everything that would endear you to me.   You even forgot that you were inclined towards men.”  Albus nuzzled Gellert’s cheek, reveling in the touch of his skin.  How he’d longed for this each night that he had to sleep alone, with Gellert far away in the next room.  “Each time I told you about our lifelong relationship, you called me a pervert and accused me of taking advantage of someone who’d lost his memory.  After a few weeks of that, I stopped trying.”

“Merlin, that must’ve been awful for you.”  Gellert winced as he thought of those cutting words coming from his lips.  “You must know I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less,” Albus replied. 

Gellert then asked the next logical question.  “Why didn’t you take me to the Pensieve?  Why didn’t you show me our happy memories together?”

“I tried, but you told me that you’d rather not know your past, that you would rather live in ignorance.”  Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s and sighed.  “I couldn’t force you to enter the Pensieve against your will.”

“Dammit, Albus, you’re too fucking noble,” said Gellert, guilt clawing at him as he imagined Albus facing that situation alone for years.  “If our positions were reversed, I would’ve pushed you in.  You should’ve, you know.”

 Albus looked surprised.  “I couldn’t go against your wishes, Gellert.”

Gellert couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  “That is so _you_.  I hope you killed that Lord What’s-his-name for what he did to me.”

“Actually, Harry Potter did that for me,” Albus admitted. 

“A student killed the Dark Lord?”  Gellert asked, intrigued.  “That seems unlikely.”

Albus smiled.  “Yet it is the truth.  I was trying to protect Harry and you came to our aid.  When Voldemort attacked and confunded you, you felt to the floor and your neck landed at an unnatural angle.  It looked like you’d broken it.  Understandably, I had a very emotional reaction.  Most everyone who was watching figured out what we were to each other, including Harry Potter.   My shriek of terror gave Harry the fuel to cast the killing curse at Lord Voldemort and to mean it.  The Dark Lord underestimated the boy, and thank Merlin he did for all our sakes.”

“And after this Voldemort was killed?  What happened to me then?”  Gellert pressed.

“It soon became apparent that you had no memory of your past and would most likely never regain it.  You were supposed to be admitted to St. Mungo’s for an indefinite stay, as you had no family members to care for you.”

Gellert stared at Albus, intrigued.  “So how did I end up here at Hogwarts with you?”

Albus beamed at him.  “One of my cleverest young students, Hermione Granger, helped prove in court that, thanks to our blood troth, I was already married to you and therefore it was my right to bring you home with me.”

“How did that come about?”

“Miss Granger found an archaic precedent in a court case where a blood troth counted as a real marriage.  After that, they ruled in our favor.”  Albus kissed the top of Gellert’s bald head, reveling in the fact that his Gellert had returned to him, at least for a little while.  “Then, after I was granted the rights to take care of you, Harry and his friends didn’t stop there.   They took this issue all the way to the highest court of the Wizengamot.  Harry mobilized the old ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ which was about the size of twenty people.   By the end of the campaign for same-sex wizarding marriage, almost the entire school was a part of Dumbledore’s Army.”

“That must’ve been good for your ego, my love,” said Gellert, giving Albus a knowing look.

“Yes, I suppose it was.”  Albus chuckled.  “One of the several ways we won was because so many students would tirelessly write out letters of protest and send them to the ministry, stating that they must let same-sex wizards marry or else they would send even more letters.  Also, the students were able to convince most of their parents to support the cause, which helped tremendously.  Finally, the ministry relented and same-sex wizarding marriage was declared legal.”

“So love won in the end,” said Gellert with a bright grin.  “How marvelous.”

Albus gave him a teary smile.  “It was.  But it was bittersweet for me, as you were in no state for us to take advantage of the new law.  Not only that, but Voldemort’s spell worsened over time.  I’d introduce myself and we’d strike up a good camaraderie but after a few days, you forgot all that we’d discussed, including who I was.  Then, it lasted for a day.   Then, only hours.”

Gellert gently kissed Albus’ cheek.  “You were so brave, going through all that.  But now we have a cure.  If I continue to take this potion, I should be able to retain my memories of us.” 

Albus was about to reply but a knock at the door halted his reply.  Sighing, Albus rolled away from Gellert and got off the bed to answer it.  He admitted a young female student that, predictably, Gellert didn’t recognize. 

“Hello, Professor Dumbledore.  Mister Grindelwald.”  The young woman smiled at the elderly couple.  “I hope you’re having a good afternoon.”

“What’s your name, dear?” Gellert asked as the girl came forward.

“Adalia Greengrass,” she replied with a smile.  “It’s nice to meet you, sir… er, again.”

Gellert shook his head.  “I know Adalia and you are definitely much too young to be her.”

“You’re remembering your past as a teenager,” the girl breathed.  “That’s great!  The Adalia you speak of is my great-grandmother.  She and one of her female friends adopted and raised my grandfather and gave him the last name Greengrass.   My parents wanted to name me after her, so here I am.”

“Ah,” said Gellert.  “That explains it.” 

Adalia gave him a kindly smile.  “Are you ready for your bath?”

“Bath?  Excuse me?”  Gellert’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes, I’m your nurse’s aide.  I help you bathe every day, as you can’t do it yourself because of your tremors in your hand.  I’m interning at Hogwarts under Madam Pomfrey,” Adalia explained.  “Don’t worry, I’m a professional.”

“Why doesn’t Albus do it?”  Gellert frowned.  “No offense, young lady, but I’d feel much more comfortable with the man I’ve shared my life with.”

Young Adalia stared at Albus in surprise and delight.  “He remembers!  Professor, how wonderful!”

“Yes, it is,” Albus agreed, beaming as he glanced at Gellert.  “I believe I can take things from here, Miss Greengrass.”

“Of course, Professor,” said Adalia with a nod.  “I’ll leave you two alone.”  With that, she scampered out the door, grinning at this unexpected turn of events.

Gellert turned to Albus and groaned.  “I can’t bathe myself?  What awful hell is this?”

Albus hid a smile.  “Gellert, you’re 118 years old.  Not everything is going to work like it did when you were young.”

“ _You_ don’t have any hand tremors,” Gellert muttered, but he was grinning.  “Well, I guess that means that you have to give me a bath!  It’s my lucky day.”

“Now?” Albus blinked. 

Gellert shrugged as he moved toward the adjoining bathroom.  “Might as well.”  He quickly vanished his clothes as he slowly shuffled towards the bathroom.  Then Gellert paused, curious about the current state of his body.  Gellert looked down at himself and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the skin hanging off his arms.  “I’m… _flabby_!  Merlin, Albus, _what happened_?”

“Well, love, you don’t eat much anymore,” Albus reminded him, smiling as he took in Gellert’s naked form for the first time in three years.  “Your exercise consists of walking with me around the castle, but we can’t do it for long or else you get tired.”

“This is horrible!” Gellert moaned.   He entered the bathroom and took a seat on the edge of the tub after turning on the hot water.  “I used to be built like a Greek God.  You used to tell me that!”  His hands went to his bald head.  “Not to mention my golden hair is gone.  This is so embarrassing!” 

“No,” Albus said softly.  “You are still as beautiful as ever to me.”

Gellert was about to crack a joke when he saw the truth gleaming in Albus’ eyes.  “You’re really serious,” Gellert realized. 

Albus nodded.  “Please, let me take care of you the way I was denied for three years.”

Gellert’s expression softened.  “Of course, love.”  He watched as Albus magically finished filling the tub and tested the water to make sure the temperature was perfect for Gellert’s comfort.  Albus helped him into the tub and Gellert used his good hand to hold onto the silver bar that had been obviously added to the wall. 

“Hold on tight,” Albus urged.

“Yes, alright,” Gellert griped, but he tightened his grip nonetheless.  “I’m not completely useless, you know.”

Albus said nothing and reached for the sponge.  After lathering it with soap, he gently washed his lover.  Gellert enjoyed Albus’ ministrations more than he cared to admit.  While it was embarrassing that he could no longer bathe himself, as long as it was Albus who cared for him Gellert decided it wasn’t too terrible.  It was very soothing the way Albus dragged the sponge across his skin and rinsed it with tepid water.  He carefully washed Gellert’s upper body, taking care to scrub the dead skin off Gellert’s back.  When he got to Gellert’s nether regions, Albus took extra care to be gentle. 

“I’m afraid that ship has sailed a while ago,” Gellert said, catching Albus’ eye as he washed him.    

“Indeed,” said Albus, although his eyes were twinkling.  “We had some good times though, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Gellert recalled with a smirk.  “I remember the first time that we…”  He whispered the rest in Albus’ ear. 

“Gellert Grindelwald, you old scoundrel!” Albus blushed and tried to swat Gellert’s forehead but he missed, accidentally splashing water all over his robes. 

“Speak for yourself, you’re older than me,” Gellert reminded him.  “You know, it might be easier if you got in the bath with me.”

Albus winced.  “I don’t look much like you remember.  I wasn’t in a great place these past few years, as you might imagine.  I’m afraid I turned to sweets to drown my sorrows and have gained quite a bit around the middle.”

“How could you ever think that I would judge you for what you look like under those robes?”  Hurt shone in Gellert’s mismatched eyes.  “You are still the man that I love.  Nothing can change that.”

“I just don’t want to hear you reject me again,” said Albus, his eyes shining with tears. 

“Merlin, Albus.  It can’t be worse than this.”  Gellert gestured towards himself.  “Come on, dearest.  Don’t hide from me.”

Albus reluctantly vanished his robes and awaited Gellert’s judgment.  But he needn’t have worried.

Gellert took in the naked form of his lover.  Albus was right, he had gained weight around the middle, but it didn’t bother Gellert one bit.  

“Well?” Albus asked.

“It doesn’t bother me that you’ve gained weight, Albus.  Honestly.  Your eyes are still the same, though,” said Gellert, pushing a few strands of white hair out of Albus’ face so he could gaze into his eyes.   “They captivated me in 1899 and they still captivate me now.  Come here.”  Gellert pulled Albus into his arms and whispered, “you’re still my beautiful Albie.”

Albus shook in Gellert’s arms, filled with peace for the first time in three years.  “I’ve waited so long for this.  To be in your arms, with no barriers between us.”

“Hush, liebling, everything’s going to be fine.  I’m here,” Gellert promised. 

“But for how long?” Albus choked out.   “The potion is only temporary, and I used up the last of it today.”

“Yes, but you can make more,” said Gellert.  “Right?”

Albus shook his head.  “The key ingredient is a very rare flower.  It only grows high in remote mountains, where the giants live.  The only reason I got my hands on one is because Hagrid overheard me discussing the potion with Minerva.  At great personal risk, Hagrid took it upon himself to meet with the giants and trade with them so he could bring me the flower.   I can’t ask him to risk his life again, as giants are notoriously temperamental.”

“Oh,” Gellert said quietly.  “So after tonight I won’t ever remember you?”

“There are other avenues that I will continue to explore,” said Albus. 

“But you’re not very optimistic,” Gellert finished, gently caressing Albus’ ancient cheek.  “You don’t have to sugarcoat it for me, darling.   Well, if I’ve only got one day with you, what would you like to do?”

“Anything you want as long as we're together.”

Gellert had no doubt that Albus meant it.  “Well, I would like it if we used the Pensieve to look back on some of our happy memories.  And then tour Hogwarts.”

“That sounds lovely,” said Albus.  He finished bathing Gellert, making sure he cleaned every bit of Gellert’s body.  Then he used his wand to dry him off and dressed Gellert in one of his favorite black robes and comfortable shoes.

“Shall we?”  Gellert offered his arm to Albus, who happily took it.     

.~.

They spent their day touring the grounds and castle before heading to the Headmaster's office to go visit the Pensieve.  Albus picked several memories for them to dive into.  One was of their fateful first meeting.  Another was one where they were running through a cornfield, laughing and trying to run away from Aberforth.  Finally, they fell into the memory that was the night they made their blood troth and what happened afterward. 

After that, Gellert found he was rather tired, so they returned to the Headmaster’s quarters, where a dinner tray was awaiting them.  They ate in companionable silence, just enjoying being in each other’s presence.  Then they engaged in a quick game of wizard’s chess, which Gellert won, although he suspected Albus went easy on him.  All too soon, it was time for bed. 

Then Gellert had an idea.  “Before I get in bed, let me do something.  I’ll write myself a letter, explaining what happened to me so that I will believe you next time.”  Gellert took a seat at Albus’ desk and quickly jotted down a note and folded it.  “Hold on to this,” he instructed Albus.  “You might need it.”

Albus nodded and put the letter in the top desk drawer. 

Gellert automatically began to put on his nightgown but then Albus grabbed his hands to halt him.   Gellert gave him a quizzical look.

“Would you mind leaving your nightclothes off?  I’ve missed the feel of your skin on mine.”  Albus looked at Gellert as if he was afraid his lover would say no.

“Of course,” Gellert agreed, touched by Albus’ request.  “I’d like that.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Gellert securely holding Albus as they drifted off.  

.~.   

_The next morning_

The sunlight peeked through the crimson curtains that hung over the stain glass windows, waking Gellert.  He found himself laying next to a strange elderly man, who was lightly snoring.  Their legs were intertwined beneath the covers, unnerving Gellert.  How had he ended up here?  He couldn’t even remember his own name, much less that of the person beside him. And why on Earth were they naked?

Gellert quickly pulled away from the strange man, holding the blanket around his waist to cover his naked form. 

Gellert’s movements woke Albus, who sat up in bed and stared apprehensively at Gellert.   

Frowning, Gellert asked his lover, “Who are you?”

.~.

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too sad. Let me know what you think!


End file.
